


Reunion.

by ladyfinnegan



Series: Sic Parvis Magna 'verse. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfinnegan/pseuds/ladyfinnegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean agreed to visit each other every 2 or 3 months. This time it's Dean's turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion.

When Sam and Dean went their separate ways for the final time, they decided that they would visit each other every two or three months.

It's was Dean's turn this year and the day finally came. Sam became frantic, as usual. Gabriel watched from the sofa as Sam was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Hey, Bullwinkle, simmer down." Gabriel got up and took Sam by the shoulders "Deano's gonna be happy to see you, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." Sam ran a hand through his brown locks "Did you get the beer?"

Gabriel sighed "Yes, Sam. The Heineken is in the fridge and the three other types of beers are in the mini fridge in their rooms. It's covered."

Whoosh.

"What's covered?" Castiel asked, giving his signature head tilt.

"UNCLE SAMMY!" A small voice yelled, launching himself at Sam.

"WOAH!" Sam fell backwards laughing. Once he opened his eyes he saw a pair of different colored eyes staring back at him "Well, if it isn't little Dylan Jo Winchester. You're getting huge, kid."

"Not like you though, Uncle Sam. You're like a-like a…"

"Moose?" Gabriel helped

"Yeah! Like a moose!" Dylan ran to sit on Gabe's knee.

"Alright then." Dean said, helping his younger brother up.

"I thought you were coming here the normal way?" Sam questioned.

"Well, traveling from Sioux Falls to Carmel-by-the-Sea takes about a full day's drive. The Impala's in the shop and it seems that Dean still hasn't gotten over his ridiculous fear of flying via aircraft." Castiel explained

"It's a legitimate fear, Cas!" Dean said, getting red in the face.

Gabriel cleared his throat "Sorry to interrupt the psychoanalysis of Dean's fears, but who's the baby?" He pointed to the bundle in Cas' arms.

"This" Dean gently took the bundle from Cas "is our new daughter. Samuel and Gabriel Winchester, I would like to present to you Lucia Stevie Winchester, your new niece." Dean carefully placed the baby in Sam's arms "We wanted to tell you sooner, but I figured you would want to meet her in person."

Once Sam held her securely, she slowly woke up, revealing milky white, foggy eyes.

Sam tenderly stroked the light scars around her eyes "What happened?"

"There was a fire on this lake house and she was found abandoned, floating on a little door. We rescued her and quickly went to the doctor's. They said that her eyes were severely scarred and burned, making her completely blind for the rest of her life. So, Cas and I decided to adopt her. Cas named her Lucia after the Patron Saint of the Blind and I thought of Stevie for St-"

"Stevie Wonder" Sam finished "I figured." He looked down at the little caramel colored baby in his arms and smiled as she wrapped a little fist around his finger.

"Speaking of children, where's Aiden?" Castiel asked, looking around.

"Oh right." Gabriel set Dylan down on the couch and sped walked to the stairs "MIDGET, COME DOWNAND SAY HI TO YOUR UNCLES!"

"UNCLE DEAN AND CAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!" Aiden yelled, sliding down the exit ramp from his room

"Hey, dad?" Dylan tugged on Dean's jacket "Why don't we have a slide in our house?"

Dean got down on his knee "Because we don't have to eat disgusting rabbit food every day, Pickle." He explained

"Oh, awesome!" Dylan's face lit back up.

After Aiden greeted his uncles, he approached his father "Pops, can Dyl and I do some target practice in the backyard?" Two pairs of eyes gave Gabriel the puppy dog look, he looked to Sam who held his hands up in surrender "Fine, just be careful!" The two boys quickly ran off.

"Watch out for the recoil!" Sam yelled, going to the kitchen.

"And no machine guns!" Dean added, following him.

"Beer?" Sam asked

"Jesus, Sammy. Do you need a bigger fridge?"  
Gabriel laughed "With Gigantor here, we need all the room we can get."

Cas smiled "I'll just have some water, thank you."

Sam got a glass from the cabinet as Dean started rooting around the fridge.

"You know you aren't gonna find Narnia in there, Deano."

"Well, why do you have to put the beer alllll the way in the back?"

"Aiden being a little drunk on Christmas about three years ago ring any bells?"

Dean sighed and ran and hand through his short hair "That was an accident! You aren't gonna let it go, are you?"

"Fat chance."

Lucia started whimpering "Sam, do you mind if I put Lucia down in Aiden's old crib?"

"Yeah, no problem, we moved it to the guest room."

Gabriel slung an arm around his brother "C'mon, Cassie. I'll go with you."

The two angels left, leaving the Winchesters alone, watching their sons play catch once they were bored with target practice.

"Did you ever think we were gonna end up like this? All domestic?" Dean asked, handing Sam an open beer.

"Honestly? No. I didn't think I was gonna live to see thirty, let alone thirty-eight."

Dean laughed "Yeah, sounds about right. Hey, promise me something?"

Sam turned to face his other brother, noticing the fine lines around his eyes and the little gray hairs edging his temples. "What?"

"Once, Lucy starts going through her 'emotional phase'" He made air quotes with his fingers "do you want to take the reins?"

Sam stared at his brother then started to laugh "Yeah, Dean. I promise." The brothers shook hands and Dean wrapped his brother in a hug "I missed you, man. Cas doesn't get my references like you used to. It sucks sometimes."

Sam smiled, patting his brother's back "I missed you too, Dean."

Cas and Gabriel stood in the archway of the kitchen.

"We did good, Cassie." Gabriel said, looking at his brother

"Yes, Gabriel. We certainly did."

The Winchester quickly broke apart once they saw their husbands.

"How long have you two been standing there?" Sam asked

Gabriel waltzed into the kitchen "Long enough, dearie. Long enough. Hey, Dean, is it my turn yet?" He asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Dean laughed and shoved him towards Sam "You wish, Gabe." He pulled Cas towards him and kissed his cheek "I've already got myself an angel."


End file.
